deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jar teh marksman/Season 2-3 Back for Blood - Genghis Khan VS Attila the Hun
Genghis Khan, the fearless Mongolian strategist! VS Attila the Hun, the Europian barbarian that ravaged the country! WHO... IS.... DEADLIEST!?!?!?! Weapons My personal edges Close Range: The Sword of Mars is used for stabbing and slashing. The Turko-Mongol was mainly used for slashing, however it could thrust, but I doubt very effectively. EDGE: Attila the Hun Mid Range: The Jida Lance can kill. Enough has been said. EDGE: Genghis Khan Long Range: The bows are nearly the same, and both are easliy usable on horseback, something I'm putting into the battle. EDGE: Even Special: The Steel Lamellar does protect against many weaponry, however with the power of the axe... it's just hard to call. An axe hits hard, and I'm sure that the edge on the back of the axe could penetrate the armour... so..... :| EDGE: Attila the Hun X-factors Generalship: Genghis: 89/Atilla: 81 Strength: Genghis: 85/Attila: 88 Weaponry: Genghis: 80/Attila: 82 Battle It starts as Attila the Hun is sitting on his horse, looking around the land. A person appears on the hillside, also on a horse. He cries out, and then charges down the hill. Attila starts running towards Genghis aswell, and draws his bow. He fires, but it bounces off of his Steel Lamellar. Genghis fires his bow, but it misses Attila. They turn around, and charge again. Attila twirls around his Lasso, and throws it at Genghis. It catches Genghis off guard, and wraps arounds his arm. He falls off of the horse, but then grabs the lasso, and pulls Attila off of his horse. As they get up, Genghis pulls out his lance, and Attila pulls out the Sword of Mars and a shield. As Genghis charges it, Attila brings his shield up to block the checks. He then swings the Sword of Mars, and breaks the Lance. Genghis backs up, and pulls out his sabre. He comes in and swings, but Attila keeps his shield out. When Genghis stops, Attila slashes, but the armour holds. Genghis then swings his sword, but Attila backs up, and the sabre hits the inside of Attila's shield, knocking it out of his hands. Attila regains himself, and goes into attack Genghis. Knowing he can't get through his armour, he turns around the Sword of Mars, and butt-ends Genghis in the stomach. Genghis retaliates by kicking Attila, and Attila drops his Sword of Mars. He pulls out his Scythian Axe, and readies himself for any attack. Genghis comes in with his sabre, but Attila dodges and runs around Genghis. Genghis then swings his sabre, but Attila jumps back. However, unaware that Genghis was still swinging, Attila came in and got his neck cut by the sabre. Genghis puts his sword down, and cries out in victory. WINNER: Genghis Khan Why he won Genghis had better weaponry, armour and was a very skilled bowman. COMING UP: Watch as Genghis Khan butts heads with the ancient Greece tank, who was also the Season 1 ancient warrior champion! Category:Blog posts